


intimacies

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Body Hair, Drabble Sequence, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, M/M, Teeth, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Three moments between Will and Hannibal.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	intimacies

**Author's Note:**

> **fffc's 100th special:** hairy, mouth, teeth
> 
> enjoy!

Will runs his hand against Hannibal's chest absentmindedly, feeling the thick curls of hair there, the way they frame his body nicely.

"Have I ever told you I love your body hair?" he asks, smiling at him.

Hannibal does much of the same, running his hand against the thick leg hair Will has, thumb circling around his ankle.

"Yes," he replies. "Have I told you I love yours?"

Will laughs, pulls him into a kiss. "You haven't, at least as far as I can recall."

"Well, I do," he replies, smiling at him with all the love in the world.

*****

Will runs his thumb over Hannibal's lips, takes him in, takes the way his tongue darts out and licks at his finger in. He's always liked Hannibal's mouth; his lips, the way he can speak about anything and make it sensual with how his tongue moves.

He pulls him into a kiss, ravenous. "You've got a gorgeous mouth," Will mumbles between kisses.

Hannibal tilts his head, grins cheekily. "Shouldn't I give it a better use, then, Will?"

Will has a full-body shudder at that, and he bites his lip. "Yes. Yes you should."

With that, Hannibal sinks to his knees.

*****

"People used to say that cannibals had sharp teeth," Hannibal tells Will as he curls up next to him. "Like sharks. Made to tear through the flesh of their fellow humans."

"Your teeth _are_ kind of sharp," Will says. "Mine not so much, though."

"I'm sure they will sharpen with time, my dear Will," he says. He gives him a smile, shows off rows of sharp teeth. "I'm sure we will have something more in common very soon. An infinite list."

"Let's hope so," Will says, pressing a kiss to the spot behind his ear, hand threading through Hannibal's hair.


End file.
